


Tao Might be a bit Jealous

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: SCAU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao's dog Candy is starting to like his roommate Minseok more than him. He doesn't know how he feels about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tao Might be a bit Jealous

Minseok was woken up by the sound of his name being yelled across the apartment. He barely had time to roll over to check the time - 9 am, too early - and accidentally dislodge the white ball of fur sleeping on his chest before Tao burst into the room. He looked frantic.

 

“Tao what the fuck.” Minseok whined. “It’s too early for this.”

    

“I can’t find Candy.” Tao explained, louder than Minseok felt was acceptable. His eyes scanned Minseok’s bedroom. “What if-- oh.” Tao visibly relaxed when he saw Candy curled up on Minseok’s comforter. He deflated. Minseok would have felt bad if he hadn’t been rudely woken up. “...oh.”

    

“She’s right here. She’s fine. Now let me go back to sleep.” Minseok rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, hoping that Tao would leave. He didn’t.

    

“Why is she sleeping in here? She never sleeps in my bed.” Tao complained. Minseok could imagine the pout he was probably wearing at the moment. He rolled back over.

    

“You never sleep in your bed either.” Minseok reminded Tao. “You’re never around and for some stupid reason you refuse to take her to Kris’ place. I’ve been taking care of her most of the time recently. Which is fine because I love her to death but she’s your dog and she probably thinks you abandoned her. It’s really no surprise that she latched onto me.”

    

“Oh.” And at that moment Tao sounded smaller than he ever should. Minseok sighed and sat up.

    

“Come here.” He patted the space next to him on the bed. When Tao complied, Minseok pick up Candy and placed her in Tao’s arms. She squirmed a bit before settling and nosing her way into the curve of Tao’s elbow. A tiny smile appeared on Tao’s face. “Kris wouldn’t hurt her. He knows you love her and it would make you upset if anything happened and he doesn’t want that. He really likes you.”

    

Tao nodded along to Minseok’s words, but Minseok doubted that he was listening. He looked too focused on the dog in his arms to be paying attention to anything else.

    

“So before you go off to Kris’ place tonight come back here and pick her up. Or you both come here and I’ll go to Chanyeol’s. Just. Spend time with her. Now. I’m going back to bed. Go play.” Minseok finished, laying back down and closing his eyes.

    

“Can I stay here?” Minseok cracked one eye open to see Tao looking hopeful.

    

“Fine. Just don’t kick me off of the bed.” He closed both eyes again. He felt the bed shift as Tao got under the covers and placed Candy between their heads on the pillows.

 

“Thank you.” He heard Tao say before he drifted off again.


End file.
